merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Reactions at the magical reveal
I've been discussing with various people lately about what reactions Merlin's revelation of magic will draw, so I decided to make a quick blog post about it! In this post, the reaction of the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, Arthur and Morgana will be speculated but it is possible that even Mithian will know it, and even keep it a secret for him, since she runs to a sorcerer AND meets Morgana. Well, let's begin with the knights. First of all, in my opinion they will learn it in a hard way, like Mordred telling Merlin on them or something similar. However, their reactions won't be bad and, in my opinion, they could even keep this a secret from the royal couple. Specifically: *'Gwaine.' Merlin's best friend, after Lancelot! Although the two did not interact much in series 4, which was kind of a disappointment because they had an awesome relationship back in series 3, I believe that this will be fixed in series 5. Although all the sorcerers Gwaine has fought with were evil most of the time, he knows Merlin and that he can trust him, so he will probably accept him without second thought. *'Elyan/Percival.' Those two do not know Merlin as long as Gwaine and Leon do. Although they probably will probably show signs of fear or mistrust towards him, I believe that they too will easily overcome it. *'Leon'. This knight will probably have the least pleasant reaction at Merlin's magical reveal. He is not like Percival, Elyan and Gwaine. He grew up in Uther's kindgom, as a knight of his, his right-hand man, killing people with the gift of magic and tons of evil sorcerers. He has been convinced that all magic is evil and has not met a good sorcerer not even once. Morgana, whom he trusted and respected, killed innocents and betrayed all her loved ones from his point of view, after she found out she had magic. Dragoon the Great almost had Gwen whom he grew up with killed, he later killed his king and an innocent girl was a Lamia that sucked the life force out of him! I think that he will battle between telling Arthur the truth and trusting Merlin, but I think he will do the right thing in the end. *[[Arthur|'Arthu'r]]. The reveal that the majority of the audience wants to see most. This will be one of the most difficult challenges for Arthur to face. He has been convinced all his life that magic is evil, even more than Sir Leon, since Uther was his father. Morgause and Morgana made things even worse for him. The only sorcerer he ever trusted (after Morgause) was Dragoon, who killed his father, thus losing both is parents to magic. On the other hand, there's Merlin. Even if he doesn't accept it, Merlin means a lot to him. He means loyalty, trust, even bravery. There is also the fact that in series 5 around 10 years will have passed since the beginning of the show, if not more. Merlin has not told the truth to Arthur for 10 whole years! On the other hand he said he would respect people with magic and Gaius revealed to him that Dragoon was not the one to blame for his father's death. So...what will Arthur do? In my opinion, he will do like he did with Gwen; banish Merlin from Camelot, but Gwen and Gaius will convince him into accepting him, and when Morgana is about to destroy everything Merlin will return and save the day, which will result in Arthur convincing him. Another popular idea is that, on the finale, Merlin will say something "Hey Arthur, I have magic" and Arthur will reply "...I know". Now that, in my opinion, makes no sense at all, and so I don't want to see it on screen. *'Guinevere'. Now that's a tricky one! For some reason, most people think that this reveal will be like a fairytale: Guinevere will notice Merlin's magic, will be shocked at first but will easily accept it and try to also convince Arthur to accept it. I don't buy that. If the writers want to make that realistic, then Guinevere's reaction should be as Arthur's, even a bit worse. Let's not forget that she knows from first hand how magic "corrupts". She too lived in Uther's kingdom and accepted magic as evil. She was terrified when she found out that Morgana had magic, and even more when she "transformed" from a girl that would put her life on the line to save even her maidservant to a cold hearted woman that lusted power. In addition, she could say that Merlin did nothing to save her when she was accused of witchcraft(that's not true but she does not know), or that he did not save her father. All in all, I believe that her reaction will not be as "okay" as most people think. *'Morgana'. Now this is the most important one, from my point of view! The reason is because they are both magical beings. Merlin meant a lot to Morgana. He was everything that Arthur was not back then. She called him a lover, brave, he was the man she trusted the most even to confess her magic to him. In return, he was a coward(from her point of view, again) and did nothing to help her when she needed someone like her. He let Morgause get to her and turn her into a monster. He poisoned her. He sided with Arthur, who kept up Uther's "tyrrany" againist people with her gifts. No matter how one sees it, Merlin is a traitor to her eyes. Her reaction will be the most violent one, out of all those characters. If Merlin tells her or she sees Merlin herself, she will probably figure out herself that he is Emrys, as Agravaine told her. If she also makes the connection with past events, she will go on a magical rage shooting spells at him and screaming ''"DIE TRAITOR, DIE!" ''or something like that. However, if she is able to understand his noble motives, she will understand what he meant by "We could find another way" and gradually give up on her evil plans. So, what do you think? How will those people react to the long-awaited reveal? Category:Blog posts